Good Ole Saint Nick
by Fox in the hen house
Summary: Judy is experiencing her first Christmas in Zootopia. She's never missed a holiday at home so her partner promises to show her the best Christmas ever. Wilde style! Christmas collaboration between Fox in the hen house & Zanrok One-Shot Christmas special


**A/N: We want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and wanted to leave everyone with a nice fluffy story as a present. Thank you all for the support you have shown us.**

 **Disclaimer: We tried to face Disney as a pair to see if that would force their sale of Zootopia to us. We are now locked in Disney prison mining for diamonds with a bunch of weird dwarves who wont stop singing. Save us!**

* * *

"Your parents actually would soundproof your presents?" Nick's astonished voice carried across the mostly empty street as they made their way into work.

"Uh huh." Judy sipped her coffee, pulling a face. "That new guy added sugar. How do you screw up a black coffee? All you do is literally pour the darn pot!" Nick reached over and handed her his standard black while swapping for the ruined beverage. Judy stared at the new coffee now in her paws and shrugged. Normally she would protest but she needed the caffeine this morning.

Nick watched her carefully, sliding his phone out of his pocket, angling it and hitting the record button. Judy shot him a quick smile and gave a satisfied groan of pleasure as she tipped the cup up and drank the black ambrosia.

"Wow carrots, I didn't think a second hand kiss from my coffee cup was that good."

Judy coughed and spewed out her coffee. "Nick! Not funny!"

He snickered, "Oh, I beg to differ. That was very funny." He waved his phone, and Judy eyes widening as she tried to grab it.

After a few more failed attempts to get the phone, she grudgingly gave up and muttered indignantly, "Well you're not getting your coffee back now! You'll just have to live with that ruined trash!"

Nick took a sip of the sugary coffee and grimaced. Asshole didn't even use granulated sugar. Judy shot him a triumphant smirk as he swallowed the sludge he now had to live with.

"Still worth it." Nick said, before showing her how to really smirk, "Do your ears always blush like that, or just when you're thinking about kissing me?" He pressed his lips together and blew her a kiss with an added wink causing Judy's ears to turn bright red and then plastered themselves to her back in embarrassment. Nick noticed the cup in her hand crinkle as she almost squashed it in her grip and took a quick step away before she decided hitting him was better than drinking her coffee.

He held up his paws surrendering and changed the subject, "So you were saying? About the presents?"

Judy glared at him for another moment or two before going back to her story. "Yeah. My dad was always paranoid about us young bunnies." Her face brightened, thinking back to her childhood Christmas holidays. "As kits our hearing would develop pretty soon and with enough practice you could tell exactly what was hidden in the boxes. So my dad invested in some soundproof boxes to put our gifts in. They were very sturdy so they could be reused each year, thankfully. They weren't cheap." Judy took another swig of her rapidly cooling coffee.

The fun thing about Savannah Central was that the environment changed with the seasons, so as they had gotten closer to Christmas the temperature had been steadily dropping. There was even snow falling, which, outside of Tundratown, was quite an experience. Luckily for the two mammals, both were growing in their winter coats so were fairly comfortable with light jackets. For some of the other officers it was a different experience and Judy couldn't help but giggle as they saw McHorn walking out the front door of the precinct in a very puffy winter coat.

"Nice coat, McHorn," yelled out Nick. "I have one exactly like it."

The rhino glared at the red fox. "I know. You stole mine last year."

"Borrowed. Borrowed without verbal permission. There's a big difference." Nick laughed as Judy smacked him in the arm.

"That's what that is?! Nick you are returning that tomorrow."

"Alright, alright. But what do I get in return?" he waggled his brow, daring her to up the ante.

"The knowledge that you're being a good mammal." Nick groaned. "Okay fine, I'll let you pick the next movie we watch on our movie night."

The small Vulpine relaxed his lips into a toothy smile. "Deal. McHorn, I'll have your life raft back on your desk in the morning." The rhino snorted at him and strode away, his bulbous jacket bobbing a bit with each step. Nick and Judy hid their laughter behind their paws as they turned to head into the precinct.

The doors opened onto what looked like a department store Christmas display. Several faux Christmas trees littered the lobby, decorated perfectly for that night's Christmas Eve party. Nick surmised they must be put into storage looking the same way as last year to reduce the work which was fine. Nobody would really notice. There were streamers of green, red, and gold hanging from the ceiling and boughs of holly tied to office doors. A giant wreath decorated the wall behind the receptionist desk where Fangmeyer sat. Clawhauser had taken the week off to visit his elderly parents for Christmas and Fangmeyer had drawn the short straw.

"Morning guys," she waved. Nick and Judy each gave her a hello and a small wave as they headed to the bullpen. Neither failed to notice a charcoal colored wolf hanging out off to the side looking nervous. He kept glancing at Fangmeyer with what Nick had dubbed his puppy eyed face.

"Think he's gonna do it today?"

Judy turned and looked at the wolf who was now wringing his paws together. "I think so. I hope so anyway. He's only got today left to ask Fangmeyer to the party and he's been pinning over her for nearly a year now"

"Wolford's gonna chicken out," Nick said, watching his buddy open his maw, pause, and then walk away quickly.

Judy elbowed Nick in the side. "That's not nice, Nick. He's your friend. He's gonna ask her today, I know it."

Nick raised his brow and flashed her a grin. "Wanna make it interesting?"

Judy grinned, her interest now peaked. "What do you have in mind?"

"Alright. I've got Wolford down for failing to make the love connection with Fangmeyer and you've got 'Love reigns supreme' with Wolford asking her. Rules: No outside interference with Wolford so that means no advice or pushing him in any way. If it doesn't happen by 5pm when shift ends, I win, or vice versa, you win."

Judy nodded. "Stakes?"

Nick leaned in, looking her in the eye. "Winner gets to choose how we dress for the party tonight."

Judy almost balked at that. Nick cold be relentless with bets like these. The last time she had lost one of these, he made her dress up in Finnick's elephant suit. But she had her own humiliation outfit for him planned. "Deal. You're gonna look so nice in that sweater vest my mom knitted for you last Christmas."

Nick's eyes widened at the memory of the horrid present Judy had brought back from Bunnyburrow last year. It wasn't that it was badly done, in fact it was rather nice, but it itched like no tomorrow and it was a sweater vest. He had worn it once to humor Judy when she got back but he felt like he should beat himself up. That and the pictures Judy secretly took and sent back to her family which she now held over him for blackmail purposes.

He swallowed hard and plastered his smirk onto his face. "Alright, but when I win we're coming in these." He showed her a picture on his phone. This time it was Judy's eyes that widened.

"Oh no. No way, no how." She shuddered at the thought of what he was demanding. What would their co-workers think? This would hurt her rep around the office as the 'Badass Bunny from the Burrows.'

* * *

Nick was starting to get worried. It was getting near 5 and Wolford was getting more and more confident. His last attempt in the breakroom had almost worked. Thank god he'd chickened out and changed the subject at the last second.

Judy slid onto the oversized chair they shared at their desk smiling smugly.

"Just heard Wolford giving himself a pep talk at his desk, he's going to do it." She gave Nick an evil smile.

"No way," Nick replied crossing his arms, "He'll back out at the last second, just like last time."

"Care to up the stakes then?" she said.

Nick looked down at his too smug partner warily. "What did you have in mind?"

"Winner gets to make the loser do one thing after the party, still in the party clothes. And nothing pawsy, Wilde! Just something fun," she added as he opened his muzzle.

Nick continued to look at Judy. His partner looked so happy and the smug tilt of her smile was adorably cute. His heart skipped a beat, again. He could completely sympathize with Wolford. He had been trying to muster the courage to ask Judy out for months now, but always choked before he could. Each time it seemed like the wrong place or the wrong time, and he would chicken out.

An idea struck him with her suggestion and he grinned. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with Judy after the party. It was perfect. And he might, might just be able to finally ask her out.

"Deal," he said reaching out shaking her paw to seal it. Judy's grip tightened when he tried to release it and she looked up at him just like she had way back when she had blackmailed him with his tax records. "Oh, I forgot to mention. Wolford asked Snarlof to pick him up some flowers and make sure didn't chicken out when he asks her in," she looked at the wall clock, "20 minutes. Right before shift ends."

Judy looked at the fox's now clearly concerned face. Serves him right for that coffee joke. "My Mom and family will just love seeing you in that sweater when your with me for the entire Christmas Eve muzzletime call." Though he tried to hide it her partners expression had now changed to dread.

"Never going to happen Fluff!" he said trying to rally, and Judy just smiled as she released his paw and turned back to her work. She even hummed a bit to herself thinking about it. Nick might always show a mask to the rest of the world, but she could always read him. She loved seeing the real fox behind that mask. He might call her emotional, but her real fox was as emotional as a happy young kit underneath his shell. Her smile widened. Her mother was guaranteed to force them to come out for new years, and she knew exactly who she wanted to be near when the ball dropped. Nick jumped off the chair muttering about coffee, and she couldn't help but steal a look as he hurriedly walked away, russet tail swaying back and forth as he moved.

He could not lose this bet. No. He needed to win this. Had to win this.

Nick downed the coffee and started back, thinking hard. He was a professional hustler. A certified master at the art. There was always a way to win if you were smart enough to find it.

As he entered the atrium of the lobby he spotted Wolford pacing back and forth on the second floor. He'd been in tight spots before, he just needed to think. Can't mess with Wolford. Judy will be watching him and she'll hear my if I say anything.

The front doors slid open and Snarlof came in holding a rose and made a beeline for the elevators.

Crap. Not Good.

Nick could feel himself starting to panic, and tightened his self-control. He just needed the right angle, the right…mark.

Looking over to Fangmeyer, he was slightly shocked to see her stealing a glance up at the wolf and a twitch in the corner of her mouth as she almost smiled. Her tail snapped in a quick, excited motion. When did Fangmeyer start liking WOlford? How the hell did I miss that before? He must have been so focused on Wolford that he hadn't noticed Fangmeyer. Well that and Wolford was so obvious.

But this was perfect; it was exactly what he needed. Nick had to repress the smirk he felt creeping over his muzzle as he casually headed over to the front desk. The sly fox had found himself a loophole.

"Hey Stripes, ready for tonight's party?" He asked in a normal voice, leaning up against the desk.

"Yeah, it should be a lot of fun." She replied while continuing to type away at her computer.

"I bet it would be more fun for you if you went with… Wolford." He said casually, inspecting his claws. The sound of constant keyboard clicks ended in a jumble as Fangmeyer went rigid and stared at him.

Nick looked up, shrugged, and went back to inspecting his claws. "Oh, don't look so surprised. You're good at hiding it, but you clearly like him. Oh and your tail gave you away, Twitch." Nick carefully nodded in Wolford's direction. "So what's the hold up? He's clearly ears over tail in love with you."

Fangmeyer was now looking down at the keyboard nervously. It was almost imperceptible, but Nick noticed a slight blush forming under her fur."I've been waiting for him to finally ask me out." She said in a shy whisper. Nick stared for a moment before snapping out of it. She's got it bad, Nick thought. Fangmeyer was like Judy without the sense of modesty. She was the stoic fearless police officer, she didn't blush, and she certainly wasn't shy about anything. Anything except a love-sick puppy like Wolford apparently.

He leaned in a bit to talk conspiratorially with Fangmeyer. "Look at him, Stripes," he gestured with his eyes. The tiger glanced over quickly before returning her gaze to the keyboard, now clearly blushing. "That poor wolf is so in love with you that he might die from pining away. You know he's been trying to ask you out right?" Fangmeyer gave a short nod, "He's probably terrified that if he asks you that you might reject and never speak with him again. Interspecies relationship aren't the most accepted thing in the world after all. But you do want to go out with him, right?" another small nod, "Then why don't you give him a hint that you want to go out with him?"

"I… I..." She looked up at Nick uncertainly and then whispered quickly and desperately, "I've never been in a serious relationship! I don't know how to do that!"

Perfect. Nick saw out of the corner of his eye Snarlof hand the rose to Wolford and then usher the scared looking wolf toward the stair case.

Nick gave Fangmeyer the most reassuring smile he could, "You know you could just ask him to go with you to the party tonight. That would be a pretty nice hint. Who knows, add that hint to a few dances and a beer or two and he'll probably find the courage to ask you out on a real date." Nick nodded to the stair case that Wolford was slowly walking out of one arm hidden behind his back, the wolf kept glancing back at Snarlof who had his arms crossed, like the bear was sending him toward his execution.

"See," Nick whispered to Fangmeyer, "This is the perfect opportunity, all you need to do is ask him to go with you." Fangmeyer looked back at him and then nodded. The embarrassed face of the tigress fell away as more confident female too her place. Filled with a renewed sense of determination she was know for around the precinct, she nodded again as if to convince herself.

"You're right." She said, and nodded a third time, looking like she was preparing for a SWAT raid "You're absolutely right." She slid the chair back and stood up, "Thanks Nick. I'll tell him he's coming with me and I'll make sure he has a good time. He won't have to worry that I'll reject him after that."

Fangmeyer turned and started heading straight for the wolf with a determined stride. Wolford looked forward after another glance at Snarlof and froze when he saw the tigress coming right at him.

Nick had to hold back a snicker. Wolford look absolutely terrified. His tail was tucked completely between his legs and he looked like he might start shaking.

Judy strolled up to his side and bumped her hip into him.

"Ready to wear that sweater vest, Slick?" she said looking up at him wearing a very good copy of his hustlers smirk.

"Wait and see," he nodded to the wall clock, "He's only got 3 minutes left."

Fangmeyer reached Wolford and stopped in front of him, paws on hips.

Judy shushed him before he could say anything else, angling her ears so she wouldn't miss a single word, "It's about to happen!" she squeaked, almost like a miniature Clawhauser. Nick simply smirked as he watched Fangmeyer's confident stance in front of the shy Lupine.

"So John," the tigress purred. "Is there something you wanted to ask me? I heard a rumor that it was something important." The startled wolf could only stand there, his jaw opening and closing without being able to make a sound. Officer Fangemyer waited with a smile, but after a minute of silence, her smile turned into a sharp frown. "FIne. Then here's the deal. You're taking me to the ZPD Christmas party. It starts in 2 hours. I expect you to pick me up by 6:30 sharp. You will dress nice, you will be charming, and we will dance. I'm going home to get ready. So should you." Smiling softly now, she leaned in and pecked Wolford on the cheek. "See you tonight." With that, she turned and walked back to her desk to gather her purse and phone.

Judy was jumping up and down excitedly. "Yes! They're going! I win! Get ready to stuff yourself into that sweater, Ni-" her cheering cut off instantly as she saw Nick standing there with a giant shit-eating grin on his face. "W-what?"

"Sorry Carrots." He started scrolling through his phone. "The bet was that Wolford would ask Stripes, not that Stripes would take charge and drag him to the party."

Judy's joy had frozen on her face and slowly started to fade into a look of horror. He was right. She had lost the bet. And that meant…she shuddered. Unable to look at Nick, she watched Officer Fangmeyer grab her stuff and leave, shooting Nick a wink as she passed. Realization dawned on her and she turned to Nick, fury lining her face. "You did that! You pushed Fangmeyer to ask him out instead of the other way around! You cheated!"

Nick pointed to his chest. "Moi? Cheat? I don't think so. I believe the rules explicitly stated that neither of us could talk to or push Wolford into talking with her directly. There were no rules about talking to Stripes."

Judy was numb. The hustler had hustled her again. When would she ever learn to stop betting with him. Whenever the stakes were high he went all out. But she was upset for more than one reason. Not only would this embarrass her in front of her co-workers, but it would also harm her plans to reveal her feelings to him. She looked up to see Nick staring down at her expectantly. She glared at him before sighing heavily. "I'll be over at six," she grumbled.

* * *

"Don't worry, Carrots. You look great!"

"I feel like a fool, Nick." Judy tugged at her skirt trying to bring it down further. 'I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Wilde." She tried one last time to make the outfit more modest to no avail.

Nick offered her his arm. "Shall we, Carrots?" Judy couldn't help but smile at the red fox in red and looped her arm with his. Striding confidently, Nick pushed open the doors to the ZPD lobby. "HO HO HO! Merry Christmas officers!"

Everyone in the building stopped and stared at the newcomers. There stood a small Vulpine dressed in a red coat, hat, and trousers, black boots and belt, with a big white beard over his muzzle. His companion was a small gray Lagamorph wearing a green tunic, skirt, and leggings along with a pair of curled toed shoes and a red and green pointed hat.

The was almost 3 seconds of silence before an eruption of laughter, clicks and flashes from the crowd. Nearly half of the officers seemed to have their phones out and where taking pictures. Judy was going quite red in the face and ears which was even more apparent than normal as it clashed with her green costume.

Right as it started dying down there was a glass shattering but tinny "AAAAAWWWWWWWWWW, OH M GOO-" there was a popping sound and the voice coming from a phone being pointed at them went suddenly silent. The chubby cheetah on the cracked screen could still be seen though with his paws on his cheeks as he seemed to bounce in and out of the screens view, apparently still squealing in delight.

"Merry Christmas! Everybody! Now don't go embarrassing my elf too much, She's the hardest worker I've ever seen, how will I get anything done without her if you run her off?"

There was a renewed round of laughter from the crowd and even some whistles and shouts of, "Ya, Seriously!" and "Better Not Let Her Go!".

Nick, took a few bows to a renewed wave of cheers, before gesturing grandly at his partner, who was now using her ears to cover her eyes.

"And don't forget about the ZPD's best elf!"

The round of cheers, clapping and whistles that followed was louder than any before.

* * *

Nick took Judy to the punch table after the crowd finally stopped cheering and laughing.

Judy grabbed a drink and downed it in one gulp.

"You know that's spiked punch, right Fluff" Nick asked.

"Yep" Judy answered, grabbing another and downing it too.

"I didn't think you drank?" Nick asked, amused at her actions.

'Usually don't," came her response, while she reaching for another. Nick deftly plucked the cup away from her lips before she could drink it.

"Hey!" Judy started to angrily protest.

Nick, wished he had a picture of her right there and then. The still blushing and angry bunny, ears standing erect and posture rigid, even had her finger pointed to start berating him. It was the most damndably cute thing he had ever scene and his heart rate tripled.

He leaned down so that he was nearly nose to nose with her, and smirked, "This is for taking all my coffee earlier." he said smugly. Judy was too indignant to notice but Nick didn't miss the 'click' and muttered, "Oh that's adorable, Benjamin will love this."

Nick didn't care if he had to bribe Clawhauser with a years' worth of donuts, he swore to himself that he would get that picture.

Judy huffed, and tried to get the drink back but Nick held it out of reach, still smirking.

"Nick! Come on, I need that!" She angrily pleaded.

"No, you don't Judy. And you have nothing to be embarrassed about either, you heard everybody. They might find the costumes funny, but they were cheering you for more than just what you were wearing." Nick said looking at her with what might have been an actual smile. " And anyway, I don't want you drunk for where we're going after the party."

Judy had frozen for as second at the way Nick had looked at her. But the mention of the second bet, was enough to remind her to start breathing again. The giddy feeling in her heart had overshadowed the anger though. She folded her arms and using one of the jokes he always teased her with, tried to catch up in their verbal sparring.

"You don't want that, it has my cuddies on it!"

But rather than making a dramatic spectacle of disgust or terror like he usually did, he brought the cup up and drank from it, with a huge smirk.

Then, dramatically said, "UUMMmmm, best second hand kiss ever!"

Judy's fading blush reversed itself and raced back up her ears.

"HEY! Y-you-..." She spluttered, not sure what she was going to say. Was he just joking around like normal? What if he wasn't? She didn't want it to be a j-

Her thoughts were cut off when Nick spoke in a deeper than normal voice right next to her ear, "You second hand kissed me first"

Nick straightened back up pleased at the blush that deepened to a deep red in her ears and was visible under her fur.

Before she recovered and started in on him, he intertwined his arm with hers like they were at some ball and lead her off into the crowd.

They mixed for a bit and Judy actually started to enjoy the party but she was having a hard time from thinking about Nick and trying microanalysis his every previous action.

Nicks conversation with Francine caught her interest though.

"So how are Stripes and Puppy Eyes," Nick asked.

"You haven't seen?" She pointed with her trunk over to the bar setup in the corner.

Wolford and Fangmeyer where sitting at a table next to it but their chairs were so close together that at first glance it looked like they were sharing a seat. They were certainly not worrying about whose beer was whose. As they watched, Wolford leaned in close to Fangmeyer with the largest smile Nick had ever seen, tail wagging like a fan, and said something. Fangmeyer brought her paws up covering her mouth, and... And actually giggled.

"Well, the betting pool on them will certainly to be over by then end of tonight at this rate" Nick said.

"That one at least" muttered Francine, before realizing what she said. Thankfully for her the Christmas music and conversation were combining to make quite a din and both Judy and Nick were too preoccupied staring at the two other mammals at the table to notice.

Francine watched as Judy stole a longing glance at Nick, before quickly looking away just before Nick did the same thing to her.

Francine mumbled something about, 'blind fools' and 'needing another drink' before heading off toward the bar.

After managing to tear his eyes away from the, if not already then soon to be couple, Nick checked his phone. They'd have to leave soon if they were going to make it to their next stop on time. He got Judy's attention and on her instance they started looking around for the Chief so that they could wish him a Merry Christmas before leaving.

Nick spotted his horns above the crowd, over in the corner where most of the married officers and their wives were. They started heading in his direction making their way through the increasingly inebriated crowd of officers and were almost to him when Nick put out paw to stop Judy. She looked up at him, and was surprised to see him smirking and snickering. She followed his gaze to the Chief and mentally chastised herself for wonder why she had been surprised at Nick laughing at someone.

The Chief's wife was having an animated conversation with several other mammals while he stood next to her nearly silent, except for an occasional affirmative sound when she glanced at him. And he was wearing a massive sweater that put her mom's to shame for its shear itchy and embarrassing look. Honestly, Judy was having a hard time not laughing herself.

The Chief looked over and seeing the two of them politely excused himself from the conversation and headed over to them. There might, might have been the briefest moment were the Chief's face looked relieved as he turned. Judy wasn't sure though, and it was the Chief. She'd probably just imagined it.

"Wow, Chief! What did you do to get that instead of coal?" Nick snickered.

The Chief shot him a glare, before pointedly saying, "This lovely sweater was made by my wife, Wilde. And if you don't want parking duty until Christmas next year you will go over to my wife before you leave and complement this lovely sweater"

His glare lost some of its effect though, when he scratched at his neck.

Nick, still smirking, saluted, "Yes sir, Chief sir! Give compliments to the Chief's wife on his itchy holiday sweater!"

The Chief abruptly stopped his scratching, and gave Nick another if milder glare.

Nick leaned forward, "So Chief, just between us, why are you wearing that? Couldn't you convince her to let you wear something else? I mean its... its... " he just gestured at it.

The Chief sighed, "Wilde, if you ever grow up, you'll realize that you'll do just about anything to make the one you love happy. My wife knows that her sweaters aren't... perfect. And she knows I don't particularly like them. The fact that I wear them for her anyway is what matters."

Nick shuddered, "You couldn't get me onto a sweater like that even with the threat of a year on parking duty."

Now it was the Chief's turn to smirk, and his showed far too many teeth, "You're right Wilde, I couldn't get you to wear a sweater like this."

Nick shut his mouth, and hoped that his ears weren't turning the same shade as his hat. The Chief though, turned to Judy and very pointedly said, "Interesting costume Hopps, it would take my wife to get me onto something like that."

Judy's ears started turning red again and she began muttering some sort of explanation about losing a bet. Nick was still focusing on trying to control his embarrassment, and didn't pay full attention to Bogo's statement or to Judy's reaction.

Bogo, looked back and forth between them and shook his head.

"Wilde, Hopps," the Chief said sternly, getting their attention, "You two want to be detectives right?" They both nodded, "You two are good, especially for being so new to the force, but both of you have an issue missing clues when there right under your noses. Think about that over your time off. Now, I have to get back to my wife and her friends. Have a Merry Christmas." He turned around and still shaking his head and went back to the group around his wife.

Judy turned to Nick, "We've solved every case he's given us! What have we missed?"

"I have no idea." Nick said and shook his head in turn, "But we need to get going if we aren't going to be late to the next party. Let's go give our compliments to the Chief's wife, on the perfection of ugly itchy holiday sweaters."

* * *

Walking up the short set of warped stairs, the young doe looked up at her tod counterpart, curious as to what this dilapidated house had to do with Nick's second activity choice for the night. She had figured they would be headed to a bar or meet up with his parents, but instead he had taken her for a long drive until they reached a rather depressing looking neighborhood in Sahara Central. Judy had been nervous considering how she was dressed and without her tranquilizer but she deferred to his judgment, knowing he wouldn't knowingly put her in harm's way. Now, standing on the cracked floorboards of a small porch, she stared at the disrepair of the structure they were approaching. Cracked window frames gave the house an abandoned appearance while a front door that was noticeably crooked in the opening led an air of glumness. Several mismatched chairs graced the porch, all in various states of poor condition. The only thing that gave off a cheerful atmosphere was the large, elaborate wreath hanging on the front door. Beautifully crafted, the pine boughs still gave off a rich aroma inviting a mammal to lean forward and take a longer sniff.

Reaching the top of the porch, Judy could hear a lot of screaming from inside. She now looked at her companion with a worried expression. Nick looked down at her and gave her a smirk and a wink. Before she could ask him what was going on, he had tuned back to the door, raised his paw and knocked gently. The screaming inside continued but an adult voice could be heard over the deafening noise. "Quiet down, everyone! Please, an exasperated voice could be heard coming through from inside. As the door swung open, a welcoming golden light shone over the couple outside. "Yes, How can I h-," a badger began before her eyes opened wide behind a pair of large spectacles. "Nick! Oh it's so good to see you, child! Please come in, come in!"

Nick found himself squeezed by the deceptively strong badger. "Evening, Honey. How have they been?"

"Oh they've been alright. They were getting antsy. Normally you come by a little earlier. I think they were worried you weren't going to make it this year."

Nick let out a small laugh. "Oh c'mon, Honey. You know me better than that."

The badger grinned up at him before she adjusted her glasses and looked past him. "Oh I see you brought Finnick with you again this year."

Judy looked taken aback. He's come here with Finnick before? Does that mean it isn't as special as I was hoping for? Her violet eyes sought out Nick's emerald ones, a question held I in her gaze before the fox spoke. "No Honey. I'd like to introduce you to someone very special. This," he put his arm around the bunny and pulled her in close, "is Judy Hopps. First rabbit officer of the ZPD and my personal savior. This little gem here is the reason I became a cop."

Honey's eyes grew large and began to glisten in the rich light of the house. "You became an officer? Oh Nicky I'm so proud of you. I always knew you were going to do great things. Why, after Matthew I knew there was so much more good in you than you wanted others to see. Please, please, you two must come in." Standing back, she let the two officers inside the entry room.

Judy nudged him in his side. 'Who's Matthew?' she mouthed. 'Later' he replied. Honey Badger tipped her head back and Nick immediately clamped ihis paws over his ears. Judy was surprised but quickly did the same just in time as the badger let out a horrific loud yell. "KIDS! NICK IS HERE!"

All of the running, screaming, and thumping sounds suddenly quieted throughout the house. Nick leaned over to Judy and whispered "Get ready." A single sound now traveled throughout the house. Dozens of pairs of feet moving as one in a stampede. Faces suddenly appeared at the end of each hallway and paused there as If waiting for something. Nick turned to each group and threw his arms up. "Merry Christmas, kids!"

"NICK!" came the resounding cry. A large mass of seemingly mixed fur charged the helpless fox and bunny officers. Before Judy could comprehend what was happening there were several young kits hanging all over her.

"Who are you?"

"Are you a friend of Nick's?"

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Why are your teeth so big?

"Hey lady, did you know you're dressed like an elf?"

Judy began smiling awkwardly as the questions they bombarded her with seemed unending. She looked over at Nick only to see him under an even larger pile of kits of all ages and species but he was laughing, occasionally pulling one of the young ones up off him by their leg, letting the little mammal dangle there while the kit would giggle madly.

"Alright children, let's let Nick and Miss Judy rest for a minute." As the groaned, Ms. Badger added, "You still want Nick to play with you, don't you?" The kids all cheered and ran off. She turned to the pair, "I think you have about 5 minutes, Nick."

"Thanks Honey," Nick said as he dusted himself off and gave Judy his paw.

Pulling herself up, Judy also brushed some dirt from her costume before addressing her friend. "Nick, where exactly are we?"

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize I forgot to tell you. This is the Honey Badger Home for Orphans." Judy's eyes widened as she realized why there were so many kids in the house.

"Nick, you came to an orphanage on Christmas Eve?" She didn't miss the odd look he cast her way.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Nick tried to cover his blush. "Well of course, Carrots. Why wouldn't I? These kits don't get to celebrate like most families do so I come by and try to give them some of what they wouldn't normally get to experience otherwise."

Judy's eyes began to water as she stared at him as she took his paw. "That's really thoughtful, Nick." And so very, very sweet.

Nick gave a small start as Judy held his paw, looking down at it as if he was unable to accept what he was seeing. His shocked expression slowly turned into a smile. A real, genuine smile. He fought the urge to run his thumb over the top of her delicate paw but his mind failed to overcome his body. The soft fur under his pad filled him with glee, his emotions starting to flood past his control. Turning his gaze to her lovely eyes, he saw a sense of longing in hers that he knew was reflected in his own. Before he could act on it however, he remembered where they were and what he was supposed to be doing. Yanking his paw away he ran towards the door. "I'm sorry, Carrots. You have no idea how much but I have something I need to do. Can you go entertain the kits for a couple minutes? Thanks partner."

Her paw still outstretched to where her fox had been just a moment ago, Judy found herself put out by the moment they had just shared and that it had failed to go any further. Grumbling to herself, she moved down the hallway towards the living room where all the kids were gathered. Entering, Judy took a glance at the couple dozen kits under foot. A large amount of them were predators which wasn't surprising. Adoption rates among predator children were far lower than prey. It was a sad reality that Judy wished would change but society was still far from that day. Her appearance in the room caused quite a stir among the orphans.

A young zebra asked the first question which most of the kids were wondering. "Miss Judy, why are you dressed like an elf?"

"Well kids," Judy leaned in, making the kids all lean in as well. "You know Nick?" They all nodded. "Well that fox partner of mine needed a friend to be his elf for the night to visit some good little boys and girls."

A cheetah cub spoke up. "Hey, I think that's us!"

"No duh, Billy." The cheetah blushed a bit before sitting back down.

A sudden commotion came from the center of the room where an old fashioned chimney sat. With several loud thumps and a few curses only heard by Judy's sensitive ears, a red furred Santa Claws tumbled out with a big red bag coming behind him, whacking him in the head. "Oof!"

Judy started to rise up, unsure if she should check on him or scold him when one of the children called out, "You came out smoother last year, Nick."

Nick pushed himself up and dusted off his coat. "Yeah I know, Terry. My boot caught on the lip when I climbed in. Luckily the bricks broke my fall." The kids all laughed as they gave him a big hug. He looked over to see Judy's watery gaze looking at him fondly. Sheepishly grinning he grabbed the bag and sat down in the easy chair in the corner. "Okay guys, gather round. Let's see what Uncle Nick brought this year!"

As the kits cheered, Judy took a step back to watch from the doorway. He's so wonderful with these kits. I bet he'd be a wonderful father someday. She had been having thoughts like those more and more frequently, but while they shocked her at first she now was finding them very soothing and comfortable. As if they were meant to be there.

"He's a good guy, isn't he?" Judy's trance was broken by the sudden appearance of a large weasel who had come up beside her.

Slightly startled, she breathed heavy a few times before regaining her composure and looking back at Nick. "Yeah. He really is." Turning towards the newcomer she extended her paw. "Judy Hopps."

"Ronald," said the weasel, his paw giving hers a brief shake.

"So Ronald, what do you do here?"

"I'm an orphan."

Judy blanched. "I'm sorry, you just looked so much older."

Ronald sighed. "It's not your fault, Miss Hopps. I am older than most here. 17 last summer. Been here since I was 13 when Nick brought me here."

Judy eyes swiveled back to her partner in the corner, playing with all the children and their new toys. "Nick brought you? I don't understand."

Ronald laughed a bit. "Yeah it would seem confusing I suppose. Well, back about 4 years I was walking through Tundratown when I came across a couple of foxes pouring red juice into the snow. It was such an odd sight that I stuck around for a bit to see what they were doing only to find out they were making popsicles or 'pawpsicles' as they so indignantly told me. Anyways, I was starving and I knew I was a good pickpocket after having to do it several times to keep from starving or freezing to death. I aimed for the red and snuck his wallet out and kept walking only to find over the next hill that I no longer had his wallet or mine." A smirk reminiscent of the Vulpine's crossed his face reminding Judy how her partner used to make a living.

"So the sly fox humbled the mighty weasel?" Judy teased.

"Something like that." Ronald looked over fondly at the older fox. I came back to get in his face only to see him waving me over to their van as they were loading up."

* * *

 _"What are you doing out here, kit? You're gonna get frostbite and lose that tail of yours."_

 _"None of your business, fox. Just give me back my wallet."_

 _"Why should I?" the fox spun it in the air before running it down his arm into his paw. "You took mine , so I took yours. Now I'll ask you again." He held out the wallet to the weasel. "What are you doing out here?"_

 _The weasel lowered his head and mumbled something._

 _"Sorry kiddo, I didn't catch that."_

 _"I don't have anywhere else to go."_

 _The red fox froze as he heard the young kit tell him he was homeless. "What's your name, kit?"_

 _"Ronald."_

 _"Well Ronald, I'm Nick, and today is your lucky day." Taking off his shades, Nick gestured for him to get in the back._

 _"The hell's going on back there, Wilde?" came a gruff voice from up front._

 _"Don't worry about it Fin. We've got a young-un to take to Honey's."_

 _"Damn it, Nick. We don't have time for this," growled Finnick._

 _Nick raised a brow at the small Fennec fox. "You want to let a kit sleep outside in Tundratown or you want to go to Honey's?" Finnick grumbled before starting the van and slamming the door shut._

 _"What's Honey's?"_

 _Nick placed his paw on Ronald's shoulder. "Don't worry, kid. I'm not trying to hustle ya. Honey's is a place to get warm, a bed to sleep in, and a chance at preventing your life from going down the path you're traveling." Looking him directly in the eye, the Vulpine gave him a sincere smile. "You don't want to become like me," a profound sadness filing his eyes. "There's nothing that can save me, kid. But you deserve a shot."_

* * *

"Since then I've been here. I never really held out hope I would be adopted. Weasels aren't looked sat very fondly and my age pretty much ruled out starting families. So I devoted myself to studying so when I leave next year I have a chance to make something of myself just like Nick wanted."

Judy turned away from Ronald to watch Nick interacting with the kids, who was now reading them 'The Night Before Christmas'. He was being overly dramatic with each line causing the children to roar with laughter. Oh Nick. Why do you hide these things from me?

"He loves you, you know."

Judy whipped around to stare at Ronald. "He…he loves me?"

The weasel nodded slowly. "Yep. He's been coming here to celebrate holidays with kits for close to 10 years according to Honey. Always the same. He's been cheerful, he's been generous, but not until this past Thanksgiving, after he became a cop, did those of us who had gotten to know him saw him truly happy but also a little sad." Judy remembered. Last month she had gone home to visit her family on Thanksgiving. She offered to have nick come with but he had waved her off saying he had some friends he was visiting for the holiday and that he had promised to meet them. Without giving it a second thought she had gone home. Now, knowing that he had been upset by it, she began to feel her own tears well up.

Ronald noticed the tension suddenly developing and quickly tried to clear the air. "You know, that fox is damn good at keeping secrets, especially personal ones." Judy nodded, knowing all too well how closed off her friend could be. "In fact it took a huge slip up to get him to admit there was even anything wrong. And Honey, well, she's a quick analyzer. I swear she learned it from Nick, or he did from her. She saw that opening and pried it until it broke. I overheard them talking about a certain gray bunny that had taken his heart and ran off with it. I'm guessing that would be you."

Judy smiled at him and thanked him for letting her know. Getting ready to head back into the room, she felt Ronald's paw on her shoulder. "Please don't hurt him, Miss Judy. He's had it hard enough."

Placing her paw over his, she smiled at the younger mammal. "Don't worry, Ronald. I could never hurt my fox." Heading to check on Nick and the kits, she didn't notice the smile that crept over Ronald's face as he turned to head back upstairs.

"Okay kids, it's time for bed," came the melodic voice of Honey Badger. The cries of protest rang out from every corner of the room.

"Now now, kids, she's right," Nick piped up. "It's well past your bedtimes and you want to be sleeping tight for when the real Santa Claws shows up, right?"

There was a mad scramble for the stairs, the kits pecking Nick on the cheek as they hurried past. "I'll see you guys later," Nick called out before turning to find Judy staring at him with a beaming smile on her face. "What?"

Judy shook her head, her smile still as bright. "Nothing. You were just really good with them."

Nick rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, I just hate that kits sometimes get pushed aside by the rest of the world just because it's too hard to think about them. I just want them to know that someone still cares about them." He suddenly was squeezed by a gray vise grip, intent on murdering him. Nick relished in the embrace of his partner for a few seconds before coughing loudly and pulling himself free. "We should probably head on out, Carrots. Honey probably wants to get some shut eye before tomorrow."

"Okay Slick. Lead the way." Judy followed behind him as they headed out of the living room towards the front door, stopping only briefly for Ronald to give Nick a hug before he too headed upstairs.

Nearing the door, Honey appeared beside them and pulled Nick in for a tight embrace. "Bless you, Nicholas. You always do so right by these kids. I can't ever than you enough."

"That's because there's nothing to thank me for, Honey. You already do such a good job of taking care of them. I'm glad I can help when I can." Letting go of the Badger, Nick and Judy left the orphanage for the outdoors. The door closed behind them with a soft click and they walked out into the cold air.

A light snowfall had started while they were inside and had dusted the road in front of them. Nick slowed to a stop halfway down the driveway and just stared up into the sky. "Beautiful," he murmured.

Judy hesitantly reached for his paw before grasping it. "The sky or the snow?"

Nick looked back down at the young doe next to him. "You."

Judy blushed hard but rather than turn away, she reached up and grabbed his collar, dragging him down towards her. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips to his. To her delight he returned the kiss with as much desire as her own.

Pulling away she wrapped her arms around his with a sigh and joined him in looking up to the sky. "Merry Christmas, Saint Nick."

"Merry Christmas, Judy.


End file.
